¿Misión Imposible?
by Risana Ho
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos, dos policías encubiertos, y un bar bastante "raro"… ¿podrían conseguir su misión con éxito?


_**Discleimer**_: Bien, antes que nada déjenme decirles que los personajes no son míos u.u, sino de Matoh-san, pero eso no quita que yo haga algo para Dee y Ryo que me encantan XD

.

**¿Misión Imposible?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La estación de policía estaba repleta de gente, iban y venían con mucha apuración. Especialmente ese día estaban al borde del colapso por tantos casos archivados que tenían. Aumentando los nuevos era mucho peor. Y para a completar; la cerecita del pastel…

— ¡¿Qué quiere que hagamos qué? —cuestionó gritando un chico castaño que se encontraba en la oficina del director de la central. A veces Ryo también podía ser bastante ruidoso.

El hombre mayor frunció el ceño en señal de molestia. Mientras Dee trataba de contener la risa por semejante escena. Por lo regular era él quien se quejaba, pero tenía que admitir que la nueva misión sonaba interesante. Al menos para él.

— ¡Lo que oíste y no grites! —le reclamó el jefe. Escuchó por fin la risa del moreno y dio un golpe sobre su escritorio—. ¡Los dos están colmando mi paciencia!

Tenían más de una hora encerrados ahí, sin encontrar ponerse de acuerdo con su nueva asignación. Además, después de haberles dicho en qué consistía, el castaño no parecía cooperativo. Dee se levantó de la silla (que todo el tiempo había estado ocupando) y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema, sólo convence a Ryo.

El mencionado frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la actitud tan despreocupada de su compañero, pero quedó callado al ver que el comandante volvía a sentarse, mirándolos de manera seria. Dispuesto a darles un nuevo sermón.

—Aunque no me guste admitirlo, ustedes dos son mis agentes más capacitados. No encuentro a alguien más para lograrlo —después de esas palabras el jefe dibujó una media sonrisa y continuó—. ¿O a caso tienen miedo de ir a ese lugar?

— ¡Claro que no! …es sólo que es raro —declaró un tanto cohibido el castaño. Dee rodó los ojos.

—A mí no me parece tan raro —admitió como si nada el de ojos verdes.

El jefe volvió a sonreír ante la actitud de sus subordinados.

—No les estoy preguntando si quieren ir o no, es una orden…—no terminó la frase. Suspiró, poniéndose más serio—. Esta es una misión muy importante, si bien tenemos algunos de los nuestros investigando, aun falta más información. ¿Y qué mejor que obtenerla asistiendo al lugar de los hechos? Si ustedes se mezclan con ellos, sabremos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Un caso perteneciente a una gran red de narcotraficantes. Una operación en donde trataban con el contrabando de drogas, secuestros y prostitución. A últimas fechas, habían desaparecido algunas personas alrededor de ese sitio tan concurrido. Ya habían sido tres secuestros, de los cuales no hacía mucho habían encontrado los cuerpos de dos chicos. Mientras uno seguía desaparecido. Lo más probable, era que lo había utilizado en alguna venta clandestina. Su única pista se encontraba en ese lugar.

No sonaba como el gran problema, ni parecía causar tanto revuelto. Claro, si aquel bar no fuera un _bar gay_.

Y ahí comenzaba toda la discusión. El jefe quería que fueran y se hicieran pasar por una pareja para que los dejaran entrar y nadie sospechara. A Dee no le pareció problema, después de todo ya sabía lo mucho que le atraía su despistado compañero. Sin embargo, para Ryo era algo incomodo. No negaba que Dee era especial. Sus principios no querían "doblegarse".

— ¿Y si no encontramos nada?

—Claro que lo encontraran, Dee, estoy seguro.

—Está bien, eso lo entiendo —dijo Ryo con los brazos cruzados—. Pero, ¿por qué una pareja?

El hombre mayor volvió a suspirar. Le iban a salir "canas verdes" con ese par de tontos.

—En el bar _Babilonia* _son muy selectivos con quienes ingresan, no permiten a cualquiera su entrada. No entiendo mucho su funcionamiento, pero les dan preferencia a los hombres apuestos —al ver que el moreno se le iba a inflar el ego, volvió a llamar su atención—. Así que no los quiero ver aquí, salgan y tráiganme algo que valga la pena. Desde esta noche empieza su misión.

Se levantó con prisa de su asiento antes de que le volvieran a alegar otra cosa. Con rapidez sacó a los dos hombres de la oficina, cerrándoles la puerta en las narices. Ambos agentes quedaron viéndose antes de procesar lo que había sucedido. Con un suspiro, Dee comenzó a caminar.

—Paso por ti a las 9:00 —fue lo único que dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo. Ryo no supo que contestar.

Lo único que le quedaba era seguir órdenes. No sería tan malo ir con Dee. ¿Cierto?

Pero con lo mañoso que parecía, Ryo lo dudaba.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Lo admito, no pude resistirme a subir algo de Fake, la verdad me ha encantado desde que vi la ova y después el manga, es una historia corta pero espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Y para los que no los conoces, pues espero que tenga la oportunidad de verlos, el estilo del dibujo ya en un poco viejito, pero la historia es buena. En lo personal me ha fascinado XD**_

_***por cierto, este es un bar gay que aparece en la serie de "Tan raro como la gente" (se me olvido como se escribe en ingles XD)**_

_**Bien, ahora si me voy!**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y como siempre, por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
